


Bat Fever

by ericsonclan



Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [18]
Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Creatures & Monsters, Bats, F/F, Fluff, Gen, Hijinks & Shenanigans
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-01
Updated: 2020-09-01
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26236435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ericsonclan/pseuds/ericsonclan
Summary: Violet finds Prisha in her bat form and finds out that she has bat fever.
Relationships: Prisha/Violet (Walking Dead: Done Running), Renata & Sophie (Walking Dead: Done Running)
Series: We are Monsters, We are Proud AU [18]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1699969
Kudos: 8





	Bat Fever

**Author's Note:**

> (by Linnea)

Violet walked towards the Ericson High dorms, her tail wagging back and forth lazily as she ascended the stairs. Usually Prisha would be waiting outside the dorms for her on the days they decided to walk to school together. But today she wasn’t outside so Violet figured she’d just go up to her dorm. The werewolf’s eyes scanned the different dorm numbers until she spotted Prisha’s room: 203. Violet’s tail shot back and forth faster when she knocked on the door. She stood there for a minute but Prisha didn’t open the door. Violet knocked on the door again.  
“Prisha?”

No response. Violet looked at the door, unsure what to do. A small inkling of fear was appearing in her mind. There would be no harm in checking to see if the door was locked or not. She tried the door which turned easily in her hand. “I’m coming in.”Violet opened the door and shut it behind her before looking at Prisha’s room. It was neat and tidy except for a pile of clothes that were on the floor. But where was Prisha? Suddenly the clothes started to squirm, a small noise emitting from their depths. It only took a moment for Violet to put it together. Moving forward, the werewolf pushed aside the clothes to reveal Prisha in her bat form. 

Prisha looked up at Violet with her dark brown eyes and gave a happy squeak. 

“Prisha, what-” Before Violet could finish the sentence Prisha let out a long sequence of sneezes, shaking her little bat body with such force that she toppled over. Violet’s eyes widened. “Shit, are you sick?”Prisha’s ears twitched and she let out a small squeak in response. That’s right, Prisha couldn’t speak in her bat form. Violet stared at her girlfriend for a second then gently cupped her in her hands. She wasn’t going to risk anything. Violet looked up at the clock on the wall. There was still time before classes started; she could visit the school nurse and not show up late for class. With that thought in mind, the werewolf held Prisha in her arms and ran towards the school. Prisha bounced slightly here and there on the way to school. She studied Violet’s face and saw the worry in her eyes. 

Luckily the dorms weren’t that far from the school building so it only took a few minutes to get there. Violet entered the building and started to speed walk down the hall, her eyes searching for the nurse’s office. Fuck, she couldn’t remember where it was. The werewolf continued down one hall after another, her annoyance bubbling within her as well as her worry for Prisha when she spotted the right door. Swinging it open, Violet walked in to see the kentauride humming to herself happily. Her hooves clicked against the tile floor as she checked to make sure she had everything that she would need for the day.

“Ms. Martin.” Violet’s voice caused the kentauride to look up with a warm smile.

“Well hello there, Violet, it’s unusual to see you in here. What can I help you with?”

Violet held out her hands that carefully cradled Prisha’s bat form. “I found Prisha like this and she’s been sneezing a lot. I don’t know shit about vampires so I just thought… Is she sick?”

Ms. Martin saw the worry in Violet’s eyes and gently set down the clipboard in her hand. “There’s no need to worry. She must be dealing with bat fever.”

“Bat fever?” Violet tilted her head to the side, her ears flopping over.

“It’s a sickness that only affects vampires. All it seems to do is force them to stay in their bat form and cause them to sneeze here and there.”

Violet let out a sigh of relief, her tail wagging happily back and forth at the news. “That’s good.” Violet moved Prisha closer to her. 

Ms. Martin looked up at the clock. “It’s nearly time for classes. I can make sure Prisha gets back to her dorm so she can rest if you like.” Ms. Martin held out her hands. 

“Yeah, I’d appreciate that,” Violet took a step forward and tried to hand over Prisha but she seemed opposed to the idea. The bat clung desperately onto Violet’s hand, giving small warning sounds towards the nurse then looking up at Violet’s with big, sad eyes. “Prisha, I have to go. I have class.” Violet tried once again to pass Prisha over but she refused to budge, moving closer towards the werewolf and clinging onto her clothes. 

“It looks like she’s being quite the stubborn bat,” Ms. Martin chuckled at the sight. She turned around and began to rummage through one of the cupboards. “Although I don’t find it odd. Bat fever tends to make vampires act more in line with their animal instincts. They usually feel safer with the person they trust most.” The kentauride held out a small grey pet sling. “I use it sometimes when one of the monsters is in their animal form and is injured. As long as you return it you’re free to use it. I don’t want you to miss class.”

“Thanks, Ms. Martin,” Violet grabbed the sling and with a few arrangements got it in place. Prisha immediately scurried into the protection of the sling and let out a happy squeak. Violet scratched the top of Prisha’s head who gave another appreciative sound as she nuzzled her head against the werewolf’s hand. “I better get going.”

“Alright, have a good day of classes.” Ms. Martin’s voice called out to the werewolf who started to make her way down the hall. She still needed to get her books. Sprinting down the hall to get to her locker, Violet held onto the pet sling to make sure she wasn’t tossing around Prisha in there. With a few twisted rights then left then right again she opened her locker and grabbed her books. Luckily she had been able to get in her seat just as class was starting. 

Classes were a bit awkward at first; she had to tell each teacher why she was carrying around her girlfriend in a pet sling. But after hearing the explanation, each teacher was understanding. Her fellow classmates, however, kept looking at Violet with odd expressions before turning back to their notes when a teacher noticed them. Through the first half of the day, Prisha had been fairly quiet. She seemed perfectly content in her little bat sling. 

Lunch time arrived and Violet was standing in line at the cafeteria and had gotten her share of chicken nuggets when a realization hit her. Prisha hadn’t eaten all day. She didn’t know where Prisha’s blood pouches were or if she even cared for them in her bat form. Violet’s tail fell flat, her brow furrowed in concentration when suddenly she heard a familiar, friendly voice. 

“Hey, Vi,” Brody walked up beside her holding a lunch tray.

“Oh hey, Brody,” Violet mumbled, her mind clearly still focused on the question of Prisha’s food. Brody leaned forward and looked at the pet sling to see what Violet was carrying. Her eyes grew large when she saw Prisha in her bat form giving a small yawn before smacking her mouth. “Is that Prisha?”

“What?” Violet looked over at the selkie then down at her girlfriend. “Oh yeah, she has bat fever. It’s not a big deal, she just stuck in her bat form.” Prisha let out a small faint sneeze. “And she sneezes here and there.”

Brody stared at the bat, her eyes dancing with excitement. “I think this is the first time I’ve seen Prisha in her bat form. She’s so cute.” Brody reached out a finger and brushed the top of the bat’s head. Prisha seemed happy with the gesture, her mouth slightly ajar until she broke out of it and started to scratch against the sling. She must be hungry. 

“I’m trying to figure out what the fuck I can feed her,” Violet looked at the different assortments of food. Nothing was really striking her as something a bat could eat. 

“Well, I don’t know much about bats but maybe Clem does. She’s over at the table with Louis and Ruby.” Brody motioned over to the table where Louis was retelling a story in the usual overdramatic way he did while the other two listened to his tale. 

“Sure, why not,” Violet shrugged and made her way to the table and sat down next to Ruby who gave a warm smile at the werewolf’s presence. 

“Hey, Violet,”

“Hey.” Violet mumbled before proceeding to toss some chicken nuggets in her mouth. 

“Whatcha got there?” Louis bounced in his seat and leaned over to catch a glimpse.

“Prisha.”

“Prisha?” Clementine raised an eyebrow.

“Yeah, she’s stuck in her bat form.” Violet leaned back in her chair and opened up the pet sling more for her friends to see Prisha who looked up at them with a squeak. 

“Vampires can get stuck in their bat form?” Clementine looked up at Violet with shocked eyes. 

“Apparently,” Violet gave the bat a few more head scratches. “So, Clem, you wouldn't happen to know what bats can eat, do you?”

“Don’t vampires drink blood though?” Louis looked over at the werewolf.

“Yeah, but I don’t know how I can get any for her.”

“Some bats eat fruit, so you can try feeding her that,” Clementine suggested. “Sorry, that’s all I’ve got.”

“It’s worth a shot,” Violet sighed.

“Well then, I’ll go grab some for ya,” Ruby stood up abruptly and made her way over to Brody. The dryad and selkie gathered some fruit slices in a small bowl and brought it over. 

“Hey, we got some fruit for Prisha,” Brody set down the bowl in front of the werewolf who took a blueberry and offered it to Prisha. Prisha sniffed it thoroughly, her ears twitching and her eyes studying the fruit before she let out an excited squeak and started to nibble on it. Soon the whole blueberry was in the bat’s mouth. Her tongue shot out every couple of seconds as she struggled to consume the blueberry. When the blueberry was gone, Prisha reached out her arms to receive more. Violet’s tail swayed back and forth energetically, her ears perking up at the fact that fruit seemed to work.

“If it’s alright, can I give Prisha some fruit?” Ruby asked.

“Sure,” Violet took off the sling and wrapped it comfortably around Prisha then placed it on the table. Each person at the table got a turn. The two pieces of fruit that seemed to be the most entertaining to watch Prisha eat in her bat form were banana slices and watermelon. The piece of banana was a tough one to demolish with the bat's limited strength, but after a few attempts the banana had been consumed. The watermelon made Prisha let a happy cry as she bit down. Whenever the watermelon was moved away from her, her nose began to twitch. She would lean her head forward, her mouth desperately trying to capture the sweet and juicy fruit. Lunch flew by in no time and before the young monsters knew it they only had a few minutes left.

“Oh yeah! I forgot to ask why you’re carrying Prisha around,” Louis’ question made everyone look towards the werewolf who was busy readjusting the sling.

“Ms. Martin says that vampires act more on their animal instinct when they have bat fever, but I don’t know. Part of me wonders whether Prsiha wanted me to carry her so she wouldn’t miss classes or whether she really wanted to spend time with me.” Violet looked down at Prisha who gave a small yawn and nuzzled against Violet’s chest before falling asleep.

“Guess there’s only one way to find out. I can carry Prisha for the last class and see whether she’s happy or not.” The frankenstein’s suggestion was met with skeptical looks. “What? Vi has P.E. anyway.” Shit. Louis wasn’t wrong. 

“Fine, you can carry Prisha for the last class but you have to be careful.”

“I promise,’ Louis held a hand to his heart which fell off due to the force of his movement. He chuckled awkwardly, scratching the back of his head with his remaining hand then working to reattach his appendage. 

“I’ll be in class with him too so it will be fine,” Clementine added. Her words seemed to calm down the werewolf who gave a short nod and got up to go to her next class. 

“Be extra careful, Louis,” Violet warned as she helped attach the sling onto the frankenstein’s chest. 

Louis gave a confident grin her way. “Have no fear, everything will be fine.” 

Violet nodded, her tail slowly wagging back and forth. With one final head scratch for Prisha she left to get ready for P.E.

“You think she’ll stay in the sling?” Clementine asked her boyfriend who seemed overly excited about carrying the pouch.

“Please, I got this. Prisha will totally enjoy History class and before she knows it she’ll be back with Vi.”

Clementine nodded, still not totally convinced by his words but she was too curious to see how things would turn out. 

For the majority of the class time everything was going smoothly. Prisha had fallen asleep in the pouch and seemed content. Her ears twitched a bit here and there while her wings wrapped around her body. It was only in the last five minutes when she woke up that things started to go wrong. Prisha had woken up with a happy squeak only for her eyes to widen when she saw Louis was the one carrying her. She began to struggle, trying to get out and fly away to find Violet.

“Prisha, no,” Louis whispered softly down at the sling.

“Louis,” The teacher looked over at the frankenstein with a questioning expression. “What’s wrong?”

“Nothing, sir,” Louis’ voice cracked while he struggled to keep bat Prisha in the sling. “I just really have to pee.”

“Can it wait?” Lee asked to which Louis shook his head violently.

“Nope, it’s an emergency.”

“Alright then, you can go.” Lee motioned to the door. The frankenstein gave a quick thanks, awkwardly running out of the room. Prisha started to squirm even more, making small screeching sounds.

“Prisha, it's fine. Violet’s just down the-” Louis paused and let out a pained noise. Prisha had bitten on his finger. “Ouch! Now that isn’t nice.” Louis raised up the sling to lock eyes with Prisha who seemed more annoyed than anything. Before he could say anything more the bell rang and soon Louis could see the werewolf running forward, her tail wagging excitedly when she reached him. 

“Hey, everything went okay?” 

“It did until she bit me.’ Louis held out the finger that had a tiny bite mark. 

“She bit you?” Violet’s eyes grew wide. Snatching the sling and taking a moment to secure it around her, she held up Prisha. “That’s not okay, Prisha.” 

The bat looked into the werewolf’s eyes and looked sad as it curled up back in the sling. 

“Well, I’m guessing that answers the question,” Clementine appeared beside her boyfriend.

“Yeah, I guess it does.” Louis agreed. “Don’t take Prisha away from Violet while in bat form. Lesson learned.”

The trio walked together for a while, the only sound interrupting their conversation the small sneezes that Prisha made. It was quickly decided that it would be best to put Prisha back in her dorm and pick her up for class the next day. With that idea set in stone, Violet said her goodbyes then ran off to drop off her girlfriend. Prisha was especially stubborn and clingy when Violet had gotten to the dorm. But Violet wouldn’t budge on it.“I’ll be back tomorrow, okay?” Violet looked into the bat’s tiny eyes. Prisha squeaked reluctantly and with a few more pats the werewolf left the vampire for the day, unsure how many days bat fever would last. 

The next day ran more smoothly besides the occasional sneeze or two during a class. Prisha seemed to be behaving better. Lunch was just as entertaining as yesterday. Ruby and Brody especially seemed to enjoy feeding Prisha fruit. Watching her struggle to dominate and consume the fruit in her mouth was always so cute and fun to watch. It felt like such a short day. The final bell rang and after grabbing her bag, Violet started to make her way out. She wondered if she had time to hang out with Prisha after school. Suddenly her eyes widened. 

“Shit,” Violet mumbled to herself. She had totally forgotten that she promised to meet Coach Garcia after class. She looked down at Prisha who looked up at her with a happy expression. Maybe she could take Prisha with her but Coach Garcia was going to talk her through some more techniques that could help her during the full moon. Usually when they spoke they got into some more serious topics. She didn’t want Prisha to have to worry about her and her transformation during the full moon more than she already did. 

The werewolf scanned the area, hoping to find someone to look after Prisha for a few minutes when she noticed Sophie busy playing catch with Renata. Renata flung the stick in the air which made the harpy dash upwards, quickly catching it with her talons. Sophie then proceeded to toss the stick for Renata to catch. Violet’s tail whacked against her own legs excitedly. It looked like so much fun, a part of her wanted to join in. Violet shook her head, snapping herself out of that thought, and made her way over to the harpy.“Hey Soph, can you watch Prisha for a bit? There’s somewhere I need to be.” 

“Sure!” The harpy took the sling and attached it around her. Prisha looked confused, her eyes darting between the harpy and werewolf. 

“Thanks, I’ll be back in a bit,” Violet patted the top of Prisha’s head before dashing off towards the building. 

“So Prisha, care to fly for a bit?” Sophie walked forward and looked up at the sky. “It’s a really pretty day today.”

Prisha’s ears twitched and she let out a happy squeak. She seemed into the idea. Sophie smiled down at the bat when all of the sudden her expression changed. 

“Oh shit. I totally forgot. I have a date with Marlon today. Renata, can you watch Prisha for a bit?” Sophie looked over at her best friend who gave a thumbs up. 

“You can count on me.”

“Thanks,” Sophie handed over Prisha and the sling then made her way down the street towards the meet up spot for her date with her boyfriend. 

Renata looked down at Prisha with a mischievous smile. “Wanna chill in my back?”

The bat looked uninterested but that didn’t stop the huldra from tucking Prisha back there. Prisha began to screech and attack the inside of the hole in Renata’s back. Renata laughed as she began to walk around. “Ha ha, that tickles, Prisha.” The bat continued to scratch and bite the huldra’s back but it didn’t seem to make Renata change her mind. “Come on, it seems you don’t A-Prisha-ate this.” The huldra’s tail curled up in the shape of a question mark as she sat down. “Relax, Prisha. Violet just needs some time to herself. So let her enjoy her break. She’s probably worn out from batby-sitting duty.” 

Those words affected Prisha. She gave a halfhearted attack before falling over with a small thunk. 

After a few minutes Violet reappeared, her ears flopping while she ran. She looked surprised when she only noticed Renata there.

“Renata? Where's Sophie and Prisha?”

“Oh yeah, Sophie had a date so she let me watch Prisha. She’s in my back,” The huldra’s pointed teeth poked out as she gestured to her back.

The werewolf immediately put the sling back on and gently picked up Prisha who seemed to be in a sad mood. “What the fuck happened to Prisha?” Violet looked over at the huldra. 

“I was just talking with her and then she went silent. I didn't know I made her sad. I guess my words backfired. Or you could say batfired.” Renata wiggled her eyebrows playfully, waiting for praise for what she considered a pretty great pun.

“You’re batfired,” Violet snapped back and turned sharply on her heel, leaving the huldra confused by her strong reaction. Violet tried to cheer up Prisha but it seemed like nothing was working. The sky was a warm orange hue, meaning that evening would soon be upon them. The werewolf racked her brain about what to do when an idea popped up in her head. Sneaking into the school, Violet made her way up to the roof just in time for the stars to come out. She pushed open the pet sling and carefully held Prisha in her hands as the two watched the stars for a while. 

“Whatever Renata said she’s wrong. You know that, right?” Violet looked down at Prisha who gave a happy squeal as she moved closer to Violet. Violet smiled down at her, her tail wagging slow and steady while she watched the stars with Prisha. A small, cute sneeze escaped Prisha's nose, causing the vampire to shake her head back and forth. 

“Bless you,” Violet mumbled and started to scratch the top of the bat’s head. Carefully she placed Prisha on her shoulder which made Prisha happy. She nuzzled gently against the werewolf’s neck. After a while Violet decided it was time to head out and get Prisha back to her room.

Several days passed that tended to be much the same with bat Prisha. It wasn’t a bad thing to be carrying around Prisha and seeing her in her bat form. Violet did think she was pretty cute, but she was missing her talks with Prisha. The small, quiet moments they shared as they walked hand in hand. 

As Violet made her way back up to dorm 203, she gave a stifled yawn. She then proceeded to open the door only to be surprised to see Prisha standing there with a warm smile on her face. Violet stared at her girlfriend for a moment before running and wrapping her arms around her. Prisha’s arms slowly returned the gesture and the two stood there enveloped in each other’s embrace. 

Happy to be free of bat fever.


End file.
